New maid in town
by Xx Sakura-and-SasukeXx
Summary: SxS Sakura is the new maid working at the Uchica's home.They fall for each other but there is something in their way Karin.Days pass and they fall for each other between time with friends,dancing and Satosi PLZ READ MY FIRST FIC


_Me: Why hello my little childrenSakura: Why do you sound so creepy and scaryMe: Because I'll devour you'll soulSasuke: Cut the crap and get on with the storyMe: What foul language child but ok mister-I-got-a-45-inch-pole-stuck-up-my-buttocksSasuke:-Twitch-Sakura: OKMe: Sakura be a dear and say the disclaimerSakura: XxSakura-and-Sasuke xX does not own Naruto because if she did Sasuke-kun would be twitching a lot right Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke:-twitch-Sakura: See Me: Ok enjoy my story_

_The Nanny is in town _

_Riiiinnnnnnng Wakeup Wakeup Sakura Wakeup Wake the hell up you lazy pink drama queenBANG! CRASH! OWWW my eye." Note to self never make Ino drag you into a yard-sale EVER EVER EVER EVER AGAIN" , a pink haired woman said. Hi everyone my name is Sakura Haruno I live by myself in a small village in Japan, I have Pink hair a very nice body, D-sized breast, Pink-hair Yes __pink-hair__ and yes it is natural. My best-friends' name is Ino or Ino-pig, Hinata or Hina-chan, Ten-ten or Panda-chan, Iam single and lookin baby(for a job __TT__)_

"_Sakura wake up I found a job for you", said a screaming Ino like when there is a sale at the mall and another thing she was jumping on my bed NOT COOL! "What Ino what do you want" ,I muttered._

"_Well Saku-chan thanks to me I found you a job" Ino snorted just like a pig. I snatched the paper and it read….. __Nanny Wanted!__ Anyone who's between the age of 16-18 may takes this job to baby-sitSatosi Uchiha my brother's son (Itachi Uchiha) .At July 4__th__ come and be interview at 7893 Uchiha Ave. Rules for House from Karen1. No Flirting with my Sasuke-kun__(She wish)__2. No taking my jewelry3. Serve The Uchiha in the uniform.4. When I am away don't go near Sasuke-kun because I'll find out.__"ok I guess Iam going tomorrow then. Thanks Ino-pig", I said. MMM I smell bacon and pancakes."HINA-CHAN" ,we said in usion. Ino and I race down the stairs to see Ten-ten inhaling his food and Hina-chan putting my food on the table. As I sat down I thanked Hinata for the food and stared eating eat._

"_OMG this taste good", I thought. "Hey Ino stop it your food is slashing everywhere", yelled Ten-ten. Ino glared at her "Oh and your real ladylike", said Ino (note sarcasm)(Sasuke's POV)The sun's ray shined through a navy blue curtain a very very very very sexy 16 year old woke up and yawned stretching his arms."Sasuke-chan come on for breakfast"_

"_Hn" ,said Sasuke as he got up and took a bath and then got ready to meet his girlfriend __Karin __the witch. Karin is an obsessed slut that only wants Sasuke for his looks and money."Good morning mother" Sasuke said as he came down stair dressed in a baggy skinny jeans that shows a little bit of his boxer a white marina with a hoddie with the Uchiha symbol over it and blues sneaker ad last but not least his I-pod."Oh Sasuke I need you tomorrow so I can help pick out our new maid/babysitter for Satosi and be a dear and bring back some grocery" Mikito said as she went upstairs to check Satosi._

"_Hn" Sasuke said as he ate his breakfast. When finished he put his plate in the sink and went off to his new Saleen S7 which by the way is sliver with black leather seats with the Uchiha symbol a built in TV and TV in the front bottom of the radio a doors that come up sideways and the rest use you imagination. He went to pick up his girlfriend Karin coughbitchcough."Sasuke-kun" screeched a loud Karin as she come out se was wearing a purple mini mini mini mini very mini skirts that show her red thongs and a see through blouse and 10 foot inch high heels. "Hn" Sasuke said as he watched Karin __trying __to flash him but he pay her no mind. Karin snatched his arm and stick it between her boobs that was filled with tissues and said "Sasuk-kun why don't we ever kiss" "Because I don't want to" "But Sasu-kun I want to" "shut-up Oh and I need u to come tomorrow to pick the new maid for Satosi. "Ok" _

_-Next Day- Wakeup wakeup wakeup,Ino screamed. Sakura hit her head thinking the was the loud and annoying alarm clock._

"_Hey why did you hit me Forehead" "Looking for off button" ,Sakura moaned."Iam not your alarm clock Sakura", Ino said rubbing her head. "Well you do sound like one and damn Ino it's 4'o clock in the fucking morning"_

"_Well" Ino said looking around thinking of a good excuse. "Well I wanted you to be early for you interview._

"_OK then" said Sakura not really taking in what she said. Sakura got up and went to the bathroom taking a shower for 20 minutes then blow-dried her pink long locks that went all the way her waist then put on her black and white plaid skirts with a chain hanging from the left corner, a white t-shirt with a black vest and for Makeup, Sakura put on a little bit of mascara and red shiny lip gloss that smelt like cherry and a little bit of black eye shadow with glitter on it and her black and white converse and put her hair in a high ponytail with a white headband that went all the went around her head. And now she is ready to get that job CHA._

"_you look hot OMG Sakura" Ino said squealing like a well err……… pig._

"_Ino-pig SHUT UP and go downstairs tell Hina-chan I'll be there in a Ino said as she ran downstairs. Sakura took a look in the mirror again and sighed I mean come on who wouldn't be nervous that you have an interview with an Uchiha and whatever her name is wait is it krian kainr no and no.__(A/N you see The Karin of the !3itch used to be one of sakura's bully when in grade school so Sakura hates her.)_

"_Why does she has to interview me!?". Sakura ran downstairs to eat her breakfast then went into her latest Range Rover which was sliver with had teal color seat and built in her destination she stop outside big tall and very pointy where you can see a white house with gold trimmings here and there with a very nice garden with a fountain In front._

"_Why hello dear you must be here for an interview for the new job" , Mikito said startling Sakura _

"_Why yes Iam and you must be Mikito-sama" Said Sakura bowing to the eldest Uchiha_

"_Oh dear no need for formalities it makes me sound like Iam a grumpy and old" , the giddy women said leading Sakura into the mansion where they had a chat and came out the room in like 1 hour."you now what I like you and you are hired you can start tomorrow morning", Mikito said._

_Sakura couldn't believe it she was going to work as a maid at the Uchiha mansion. Every girls dream. "Ok" _

_$$$$ the next day $$$$_

_Ring Ring Ring Saku time to go to work it's time to go to work finally_

"_Uhhhh, why do I keep on buying you" sakura said glaring at the evil clock sent out to annoy her to no death annoy her I tell you ANNOY ahem ok back to the went to go and take an shower and put in her new black skinny jean with a black t-shirt that said me, myself and I written all over it in white and put on little mascara and glitter on her eye and put on her white high top and a black head band that came all around. She drove to the Uchiha's and went to Mikito to pickup her maid uniform which she thought was very short it was black that had white frills at the bottom and stopped at mid-thigh with a with big ribbon that tied in the back like a bow with the apron under the bow it also had gloves that where white with black frills on it and a maid hat that looked like an half head bad with white frills and a white knee-highs that stop 2 inches below the dress and wore black Mary-janes and a black choker with white frills __(Since I can't explain it well goon my profile to see Sakura's maid outfit)_

"_Um thanks" .Sakura went up to her room that Mikito wrote down on a piece of paper she packed out her suitcase and went downstairs in the maid meeting room for her introduction._

"_Hello everyone my name is Sakura Haruno Iam the new maid/babysitter here, I like sweet stuff like dongo I love animals such as puppies and I hate sluts like Karin, jocks, and liars. I hope we can get along well" ,Sakura finished. As Sakura finished and was about to exit someone tap her shoulder when sakura turn around it was a girl that had black hair tied in a ponytail and had on the same maid uniform and a girl beside her that also had black hair but it was let out with a hair clip and had glasses that made her look shy and innocent "Hi sakura Iam Ruki and this is my twin Sukï" Sakura looked at the two of them then smiled ."Hi". As Sakura, Ruki, Suki were talking the butler Jevies came in saying that all maid had to come outside in the backyard and that how the Uchiha's were having a Pool GREAT I am not ready for this bullsh_

"_Suki stop pulling me AHHHHHH"_

_The pool party _

_Everyone was dressed in there bathing suits and the maids in maid outfits. Everyone was serving the guest and Karin, but, I was also watching Satosi who was very lonely and sitting dangerously close to the deep edge Hey maid come here yelled a random person here and there, but as the music stared I was very scared know because Satosi did not notice that people were dancing and for some reason the Cha Cha dance was playing at rich people parties. Weird eh?O.M.G after in my long daze some bastard just knock Satosi I ran over to the pool tied my hair in a ponytail and took off my shoes looked over to see Karin looking at the pool emotionless I took in some breath and dive in seeing Satosi was drowning and he was all ready unconsciousSatosi POV _

_What happen the first second I was sitting the next I in the pool drowning and who kicked me I bet it was the witch just to get Sasuke-neechan attention. Why can't I breath Iam in heaven because I can see a pink haired Tenshi_

_Sasuke POV _

_What happen to Satosi and where is Karin she is supposed to be watching him _

"_Karin what happen to Satosi" "Oh Sasuke-kun you're nephew could me a slut and said Iam an attention grabber and then this pink haired girl threw him in I tried to stop her but she kicked me" Karin faked cried and when Sasuke glowed Karin smirked_

_Sakura POV_

_As I came up to see worried and red eyes. Wait RED eyes oh no Iam dead. As soon as I came out the pool I was smashed against the wall and opened my eyes only to be meet by red eyes. Oh no it is Sasuke Uchiha _

"_How dare you assault my girlfriend and more importantly push my nephew in the pool after he couldn't swim" he growled. He couldn't be serious. So I did one thing usual I laughed._

"_You know Sasuke-sama you shouldn't believe everything Karin says she is the best lair better than Sasori-neechan when he stole my ice-cream"Satosi ran over to me and Sasuke and said _

"_Sasuke-neechan Karin pushed and then Sakura-Tenshi saved me" I smiled at Satosi and he blushed. ADORABLE_

"_Karin is that true" Sasuke looked at Karin_

"_Of course not" _

"_Lair lair your hairs on fire"_

"_But you called me a slut and attention grabber"_

"_I would never" Satosi held his heart looking hurt "Plus what does slu_

"_whoa Satosi-kun you are to young to learn such things" Butting into the conversation. What? Someone got to stop him he is way to young to learn such words. He like what 6 years old._

"_You be quiet this does not concern you, you pink haired slut" Kari sneered How RUDE! _

"_Well looks who is talking." Looking at her bathing suit that was an thin thin thin bathing suits that showed her small small small breast with an low cut that was very low it could hardly cover you know do there._

"_Hey, Sasuke she is insulting me" Sasuke looked at me with red eyes that made me look so memorized it was filled with passion and glossed in the summer sun it was filled with annoyance, hurt, and lust wait LUST. When I looked down I see my uniform wet which made it stick on my body showing my curves. I blushed and looked up to see Sasuke giving me a smirk._

"_Pervert Um can you let please put me down now………OOOFH" "Now at least let me down more gentle thank you." Sasuke chuckled and bent down to Sakura's "If you ever call my girlfriend a slut again I'll personally kill you now thank YOU very much." Sakura gulped and looked up into his red eyes WAIT wasn't his eyes black anyways and it was full of anger "O-O-O-OK S-Sasuke-sama" "Good" "Come on Satosi let's get you cleaned up" Sasuke said walking with Satosi. "OK bye Sakura-Tenshi" "Bye" _

_Suki and Yuki ran over to her putting her on her feet "Oh Saku-chan are you Ok" "yeah and oh man he can be scary" "Yeah especially with Satosi every since that day Karin had to baby-sit Satosi see Karin used to be a maid here and Satosi's baby sitter _

_Flashback Karin was in the poll with Sasuke literally sucking off his face of _**(I'm sick just typing it) **_and Satosi come over to Karin asking her to play with him. Karin got the pool "Satosi can't you see I am busy right now" "But Karin Iam bored and have no one to play with" Karin grabbed his hand "Satosi you little brat Iam on a date with your uncle and leave me alone go play with your toys" "But…"Karin pushed Satosi into the pool and as Yuki was coming out to backyard Sasuke come over with an coughing Satosi in his hand "WHO did THIS " Sasuke said looking at the two maid with his red eyes."Oh Sasuke it was her she came and saw me and Satosi talking then came and push him I tried to stop her but se spitted in my face" Karin said crying and acting all dramatic."No I did not I was merely walking to see if Sasuke needed anything to drink since it is warm then I saw Karin yelling at Satosi then push him."_

"_Did not"_

"_Yes""NO"_

"_YES"_

"_No"_

"_YE.." "Please stop fighting" said Satosi _

"_Sasuke-neechan it was …………… Karin who pushed me I asked her to play with me and she yelled at me then pushed he into the pool""Karin you are fired""_

"_but Sasuke-kun" Sasuke looked at her and then Karin ran out Crying_

_-End of Flashback-_

"So you see me and Suki and I hate her because she tried to get me fired after I did shit to anyone"

"wow I remember when I was little she used to pick on me and my huge friend here" Sakura said pointing to her forehead._-Flashback-_

"_Hey look It's it forehead ha ha look at her you think that Sasuke-kun will even like her ha" Karen SAID laughing along with her puppets wearing her school uniform extra short._

"_Leave me alone Karen " a six year old Sakura said crying._

"_You know Sakura you really look good with you hair like that hiding your big huge forehead ha""Hey leave here alone" said a beautiful with brown hair and a shy looking girl with midnight blue hair and a girl with long blond hair._

"_Who are you and I can do anything I want to her she is weak and ugly""You should be the last one talking about ugly" said the blond girl "Whatever hey look it Sasuke-kun *squeal*"_

"_Bums hey what your name"_

"_Sakura Haruno" said Sakura looking at the three girls_

"_Iam ten-ten this is Ino and this is Hinata"_

"_H-H-HI" said Sakura"You know you should not make them tease you like that you are very pretty""thank you" " YOU KNOW WHAT LETS BE FRIENDS" "Ok"_

_-END Flashback- _

"every since that we still been friends"


End file.
